Super Smash Bros Survivor!
by shelloseast13ssss
Summary: You've seen Super Smash Bros Survivor Fanfictions. Hacktheworlds. Sarsars. but have you seen one with around 70 contestants? I bet not. All characters from the super smash bros series and more combine in the ultimate survivor challenge, hosted by the amazing and incredibly charming seasty! Rated T for room.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was like any morning in the smash mansion. Peach was cooking breakfast and Kirby was bothering her. "Is the food ready yet?" Kirby asked innocently. "FOR THE LAST TIME, NO IT ISN'T!" Peach yelled angrily. "How about now?" asked Kirby, which earned him a smack in the face with a tennis racket. Everyone was waking up because of the argument, and they slowly left their rooms. "Darn it Kirby, can't you understand what no means?" Ike asked as he walked to the table. "Well, Peach screaming didn't really help matters." Link grumbled. "Oh, calm down Link, Breakfast is almost ready!" Peach said happily and got back to work. Link shrugged and sat down at the table waiting for breakfast to be served.

Marth walked out of his bedroom, and yawned. _ Stupid Kirby… always messing up my sleep… _he thought. He stretched and walked down to the hall, and prepared for breakfast, but a blue blur shot right by him knocking him to the ground, and he thought he heard, "You're to slow!" Marth got up angrily and started chasing Sonic shouting curse words and waving his sword.

"Hey!" yelled Ash, covering Pikachu's ears. "There are some things we don't scream in front of kids!" Pikachu, was saying the same thing while covering Pichu's ears, and Pichu looked confused, because only Pikachu understood human language yet. "Pichu?" Pichu said which translates roughly to "What the heck are you doing?" Pikachu realized his mistake, and took his paws off Pichu's ears before he electrocuted him. Jigglypuff, who floated nearby, laughed, and walked off to breakfast.

R.O.B. burst out of his room beeping happily. "I HAVE STAYED UP ALL NIGHT, FINISHING MY INVENTION. I HAVE COMPLETED IT OVER NIGHT, AND I AM PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE I HAVE FINISHED THE UNIVERSAL TRANSLATOR! NOW EVERYONE CAN UNDERSTAND ALL BEINGS IN EXISTENCE. JUST SLIP THIS DEVICE IN YOUR POCKET AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE." R.O.B. then went and distributed them to everyone. Pikachu walked up to Ganondorf and said for the first time since he joined Melee, something he'd been meaning to tell him. Pikachu took a deep breath and said, "You're really ugly." Ganondorf charged a Warlock punch and shot Pikachu through the window. "Serves the shrimp right" he mumbled, though slightly more self-conscious.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed and ran out to find him, stepping on Meta Knight, who was sleeping on the floor. Meta Knight had shredded his bed the previous night, screaming that there was an assassin hiding inside it. Mewtwo laughed and remembered the prank he had pulled on him. He had made the mattress Meta Knight was sleeping on slam him into the ceiling. Meta Knight had woken, very disturbed and angry, not unlike when Ash stepped on him. He flew outside and sent a tornado to send Ash flying.

Mewtwo, still laughing, walked over to Snake and Lucario and becan his training for the day. Snake did 200 Push-ups, ran 3 miles, and swam 10 laps in the pool, and Lucario and Mewtwo levitated things, bent metal, and chopped up fruit for Peach with their minds.

Nana and Popo jumped out of their room and met with Young Link and Toon Link to plan their pranks of the day. In silent agreement, they snuck up on Donkey Kong, who was eating a banana, and just as he was about to eat it, grabbed the banana away from him. Donkey Kong looked up in shock. "HUH? Who took my banana?" he looked around and the four tricksters walked behind him. Then Young Link walked out in front of D.K. eating the banana. "Hey Donkey Kong, how's it going? Realizing he was tricked, he back slammed and smashed the others, and threw Young Link into Samus' room. There was a yell and Young Link was whipped out with a blue laser. Samus stepped out in her armor and yelled, "AND STAY OUT!" Dr. Mario ran over as soon as he heard the crack of the prankster's bones and the crash from Young Link. "Oh, great. Now I'm going to have to get 4 stretchers, instead of the one I brought." He grabbed his stretchers and carried them to the hospital.

Zelda and Yoshi watched as they went by. "Oh man, I hope they'll be OK." Zelda said. "Yea, me too", Yoshi said as they went by. "Well, breakfast?" Zelda asked. "Sure thing!" Yoshi replied back, smiling. They walked to breakfast, passing Fox and Falco dueling with Wolf with their blasters. "I've had enough of you two!" Wolf yelled as he shot his blaster at Falco. "Not today, Wolf", Falco said and he kicked his reflector at Wolf and both the shot and the reflector nailed Wolf and he slid down a wall. He got back up and aimed a shot at Fox, but Zelda shot Din's Fire in the middle of them, and sent them all flying. "Piece of cake!" Zelda said and she smiled at Link who was watching nearby. He winked back and they went to the table together.

Yoshi watched the couple leave and went off in search of Mario. He found him near Luigi, who were arguing about whether red or green was better. "Well green is the color of snot!" Mario yelled, turning green at the thought. "Well red is the color of blood!" Luigi yelled, getting red in anger. Yoshi laughed at the irony for a moment, before interfering. "Well, Yoshi's are the best, and Yoshi's have both red and green on them, so there you go, they're both good." Mario and Luigi looked at each other before realizing they had turned the exact colors they were arguing about, looked shocked, and then started laughing. They quickly apologized and headed down to breakfast together.

Bowser and Wario woke up, exited their rooms, which were next to each other, and said hi. Stopping along the way to bully Lucas, they punched Mr. Game & Watch and kicked Olimar aside, and Wario let out a Wario Waft in Captain Falcon's room, who ran out screaming for air, and they walked to dinner.

Inside the basement of the Smash Mansion, in a room filled with smoke, 4 people sat around a table. "Place your bets!" Diddy Kong said. "Who do you think will win today? Fox and Falco? Or Wolf?" Pit looked up from his pile of bananas and said, "I think Fox and Falco have it today. No way they haven't got it this time." He pushed half his bananas into the pile for Fox and Falco, and choked. "Seriously, Diddy, turn off the smoke machine. We can't breathe in here!" King Dedede and Ness nodded in agreement and Diddy sighed and turned it off. "It really adds to the effect you know…." "Oh be quiet!" Ness said. "We would have died from lack of air in 7 minutes and 26 seconds!" Everyone looked slightly disturbed and Ness sighed. "Half my bananas in Wolf's pile" He pushed them there, and everyone looked at Dedede. "I'm betting on Wolf too." He said and pushed his bananas beside Ness'. "If you'll excuse me", Dedede said, "Dedede has to go Peepeepee." "Aww, sick! Really? Did you have to say that?" asked Pit in disgust. "Yup", said Dedede and ran off.

Sheik and Roy looked up from their discussion as King Dedede ran past. "No really, throwing knives are better than swords, Roy" Sheik said. "They attack much faster!" "However", Roy reasoned, "Swords are much stronger!" Suddenly, Peach's voice rang out through a loudspeaker. "BREAKFAST IS SERVED EVERYONE!"

Everyone made their way to the breakfast table, where Peach was serving eggs and bacon. Kirby, who had been banned from sucking in his food after an incident when all the food was eaten by Kirby and everyone had to wait an hour before Peach made more breakfast. Everyone gorged on their food, and smiles were exchanged, although Wolf tried to shoot Fox and Ike, who was sitting next to him, hit Wolf with the flat end of his sword. Everyone cheered, and kept eating. Everyone complimented Peach on her cooking and they went along with the rest of their day.

"So you've met the contestants… Interesting people huh? Well, they're about to get the surprise of their lives… read more, right here, at the SSSBS!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I'm updating even more, and I'm working on 3 right now! r&r, and flames will be used to roast marshmallow, and weenies around dinnertime :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except seast, dqmj2 player, and the storyline

Chapter 2

Hello again. I see you are still reading this. Hmm… good. This will get the ratings up. Well, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

The Smashers were sitting around the Smash Mansion relaxing. They were all playing on the Wii in the Game Room, playing a Super Smash Bros Brawl Tournament. "Wow, this feels so weird" said Pichu through his Universal Translator. "I know how you feel." Said Link. "I'm mute in almost every game I've been in." almost everyone nodded in agreement and got back to the tournament. Sonic and Captain Falcon had gotten out early because Bowser and Wario teamed up on them. Meta Knight had refused to play and smashed the controller, claiming it was haunted. Everyone sighed except Mewtwo who laughed silently because he used psychic powers to hit Meta Knight in the head with it. Everyone was ready for Lucas, Donkey Kong, Peach, and Link to begin their match. Diddy Kong was chatting with Fox and looked up in shock with a happy grin on his face. While the four Brawlers began their match, Diddy Kong told King Dedede, Ness, and Pit that neither Fox and Falco, or Wolf had won today, Zelda did. They groaned and gave Diddy his bananas. "Darn, who would have known…" Pit said. Hey, want to bet on the winner of this match?" Diddy asked. Diddy was hit with a hammer, shot with light arrows, and set on fire as he blasted through a window into the pool outside. "Good shot Dedede!" Ness said. "Although with 34% more power, he would have hit the end of the diving board first. Shame…" he said sadly.

Suddenly, a lone figure appeared in the distance behind the pool. He stepped over Diddy Kong, who was climbing out of the pool, and floated up through the window Diddy had broken. Diddy Kong looked up and tried to shout a word of warning, but he was too late. Inside the house, the figure turned off all the lights, and a beam of light shot down on top of him. "Hello there." He said. The Smashers jumped up from the Wii, shocked, and Donkey Kong fell off of an edge. "Allow me to introduce myself", the figure said. "My name is Seast, and I'm here to offer out a proposition. "No, I don't want to marry you", Captain Falcon said, followed by much laughter. He opened his mouth to talk, but he had fallen silent, no words can out of his mouth. "I am prepared to offer you a request", Seast said, and looked at Captain Falcon with a piercing stare. I am starting a survivor challenge, and I would be honored if you would join, as the contestants. I know you have been in many so far, many that I have read. However, I have a prize of 1,000,001 dollars. Much better than the 1,000,000 you guys are used to." There was a loud silence, and Bowser booed loudly. "Ugh, fine, picky. 2 million dollars!" Seast announced. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" yelled Mario. "No more killing myself falling off a cliff for an extra coin!" There was an awkward silence, but Seast broke it by saying, "Now, in most fanfictions, they narrow it down to only the playable characters from Super Smash Bros Brawl, leaving out Meleers." Roy booed and Pichu shot sparks. However, not only will you all be competing before me now, but I'm adding 30 more characters to the mix! And, after I introduce them, I'll let everyone pick one of their friends to accompany them on the island!" There was much cheering after that announcement and the Smashers talked about who would be their choice. "Not only that, but players aren't necessarily going to be from Nintendo, or even a video game!" Questions popped up but Seast ignored them. "Now, with any further ado, let me introduce the new team mates! First off, welcome from the world of Pokemon, Jessie from Team Rocket!" there was some clapping as she walked through the door that had appeared behind Seast, although Ash booed her. "Next, we have Professor Layton, hailing from London!" Professor Layton walked through the door and bowed. "Next, we have from the Minecraft series, the infamous Creeper!" A creeper walked through the door and Marth screamed. Everyone stared at him, and he said, "Have you played Minecratf before? They explode!" Everyone went into panic mode except Professor Layton who had made himself a cup of tea and was sipping from it. "CALM DOWN!" seast yelled "I've prevented him from exploding. For now…" He said with an evilish grin. "Next up is Tom Nook, from Animal Crossing! Many of you know him already, so welcome back!" "Next up may shock some of you, but Baby Mario will be joining us also!" Baby Mario crawled over and Mario jumped up, shocked. "next we have Banjo from my personal favorite Nintendo 64 game, Banjo Tooie!" Banjo, the bear walked out and smiled at everyone "Hello!" "Next up is Spyro from his series!" Spyro walked out and took a seat. "Next is Blaze from the Sonic series!" "Hi Sonic!" said Blaze as she walked out of the door. Sonic waved back and Seast started talking again. "Next we have Shadow, also from the Sonic series!" Shadow stepped out, scowled at Sonic, and took a seat. "Next is Knuckles form Sonic! AND Jet from Sonic is also here too!" They walked out the door and took some seats. "Next up is Count Bleck from Super Paper Mario!" He stepped out and floated above the TV. "We also have Fawful from the Mario and Luigi series!" Fawful stepped out and said " I will be the mustard of doom on your sandwich of competition!" "Next up is Fi, the… erm… thing inside Link's sword." Link's sword started glowing and Fi popped out and floated next to it. Link jumped up, surprised, but sat back down. " Next we have Aang, the Avatar from the Last Airbender series!" Aang flew out, sitting on a airball and sat down. "We are halfway done! Next up is Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy." She stepped out and took a seat. "To save time, I'm ust going to list everyone and they can come out and have a seat. Joining us are Dark Link form the Legend of Zelda series, O'Chunks from Super Paper Mario, a Slime form the Dragon Quest series, Gruntilda from Banjo Tooie, Ryan from Dragon Quest IX, Nathan from Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2, Flora form Professor Layton, Mumbo from Banjo Tooie, Katara form the Last Airbender, Harry Potter, form Harry Potter, Katniss form the Hunger Games, Jayfeather from Warriors, Hollyleaf form Warriors, and Sora from Kingdom Hearts." He took a deep breath and allowed everyone to take their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about how short this chapter is, but I'm trying to get the intro and teams done as fast as possible so we can get to the story. Also, I'm accepting suggestions for events. I'm probably going to have 12 teams, then about 10 when i get to 120 member, then 8 teams, 6, 4, and 3, 2, and finally every man for himself. Please design challenges accordingly. there will be 3 types of challenges, Immunity, where 1/4 of the team go to Tribal Council to vote off a member, reward, where 1/4 of the teams win an award to improve life of the island based on their performance in a challenge, and Solo, where teams that lost both previous challenges decide which 2 teams must compete i challenge. this challegne will eliminate the loser, but grant the winner immunity from the next tribal Council. If you want to submit a challenge idea, make sure it fits into one of the categories, and if it's a reward challenge, state the award. I may not use yours, or I might tweak them a bit, but I'll give credit to the creator of the challenge. Now enough of my boring rambling, story time!

Chapter 3

Seasty looked at the people lined up in front of him and smiled. "Next up, I'm going to pass out a ballot and you can write down the name of the friend you want to bring along." A ballot appeared in everyone's hands and pens appeared with them. Everyone scrambled form the pens and wrote down who they wanted to bring along.

Seasty snapped his fingers and the ballots flew back into his hands. "Alright, here are the new players you have chosen!" Seasty looked at the number of ballots in his hands and smiled. "Well, there certainly a lot of ballots, so I'll just read off who it is and who invited them." Mario started sweating a bit, but Seast went on. "Starting us off, we have Mario who invited Petey Pirhana, Luigi and Daisy, Peach and Daisy… Peach, can you choose someone else?" Peach looked at Luigi and thought for a second. "I'll bring along Toad please", she said. "Sure thing Peach", Seasty said as he wrote Toad under Peach's name. "Next is Bowser and Bowser Jr., Wario and Waluigi, Yoshi and Birdo, Donkey Kong and Funky Kong, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong, Link and Groose, Toon Link and Toon Zelda, Zelda and Impa, Sheik and Nabooru, Ganondorf and Cole, Samus and Dark Samus, R.O.B. Didn't invite anyone, Pit and Tip, Nana and Popo, Dr. Mario also didn't invite anyone, Roy and Issac, Mewtwo-" "HEY!" everyone yelled. Issac isn't form Roy's series!" Seast smiled. "However, I never said they had to be from your games. Now let me continue. Mewtwo and Mew, Pichu and Shinx, Young Link and Malon, Fox and Krystal, Wolf and Andross, Flaco and Slippy, Snake is going solo, Sonic and Tails, Mr. Game and Watch is ridin' solo, Ike and Marth, Olimar and Louie, Ness and Porky, Lucas and Jeff, Kirbya dn Waddle Dee, Meta Knight and Magolor, King Dedede and Knuckle Joe, Pikachu and Manaphy, Jigglypuff and Meowth, Lucario and Deoxys, Ash and May, Captain Falcon and Samurai Goroh, Jessie and James, Layton and Luke, Creeper and Enderman." At which point Marth screamed in terror and looked away, and the enderman stared at him until Seast continued. "Tom Nook and K.K. Slider, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, Banjo and Kazooie, Spyro and Cynder, Blaze and Amy, Shadow and Dr. Eggman, Knuckles and Silver, Jet and Big the Cat, Count Bleck and Dimentio, Fawful and Midbus, Fi and Ghirahim, Aang and Zuko, Rosalina and Luma, Dark Link and Skull Kid, O'Chunks and Mimi, Slime and Teeny Sanguini, Gruntilda and Klungo, Ryan and Corvus, Nathan and Eagun Poole, Flora and Emmy, Mumbo and Wumba, Katara and Korra, Harry and Ron, Katniss and Peeta, Jayfeather and Dovewing, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, and Sora and Riku. Now that we have that out of the way, let's pick teams!"


	4. Chapter 4

Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I haven't updated, it's been about a month. -ducks as a computer flies over his head- holy crud, where did that come from? Anyways, I"m back, and I'm sorry this is a long chapter, but I rushed the intro/rules chapters to get to the good part, and I'm working on chapter 6 right now, and I'm already at 2,500+ words, and I'm only on the second team out of 12. I expect around 15,000 words on each, especially challenges. anyways, please read and review! If you review, you get a virtual Seast plushie! (Yes, I "borrowed" that from about 50,000 other writers, deal with it.) All flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Take it away Mario!

"Seast doesn't own anything except his characters and the story idea." said Mario with a sigh. "Look, do I have to do this every time?!"

Oh be quiet you. Time to begin!

Chapter 4

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Super Smash Bros Survivor!" Seast enthusiastically yelled. "We have already added all the members, and now we are going to pick teams for our games. We will start by picking captains. The only rules are that you must be in Super Smash Bros Brawl. The captains will be as followed, and will choose teammates in this order: Fox, Yoshi, Zelda, Samus, Sonic, Olimar, Kirby, Ness, Pit, Marth, Luigi, and Snake. You will have a minute to consider your strategy, and then I'll have you pick your teammates. I'll give you a bit of privacy, and we'll head to an annoying commercial break!"

-Annoying commercial break- Are you in need of another life? Do you want to get away from your enemies? Well then you need Jayfeather's Cave, a portable Cave that you can crawl into to enter the world of the Ancients! You can experience random cats having no idea who you are, extreme boredom, and much much less! All for 5 easy payments of 299 (dollars) that's only 299 (dollars)! Now your only worries are how to get back! From the creators of the Suicidal Cave! Cuz how else do you think Hollyleaf died?

"Alright everyone!" said Seast. "We are back from the annoying commercial break, and our captains are ready to choose their teams! First off, the captains will choose players from the Smash Bros series. Then they can choose the players that the Smashers invited. Then they can choose players I brought in, and then those players' invitees. First up to choose is Fox, the Fox from the Star Fox series."

Fox stepped up and smiled. "This was an easy decision. Falco, get over here." Falco grinned and walked over. "I knew it buddy!" He said as he took a seat in chairs that had materialized behind Fox, along with other chairs behind the other captains.

Next up, Yoshi looked up at his choices. "Mario, you're on my team, K?" Yoshi asked. Mario walked over as he said "Sure thing Yoshi. I'm glad I'm accompanying you on this adventure too." Mario sat down and Zelda stepped up. "I'm going to choose Link, obviously." She said. Link sat down behind Zelda and gave her a smile.

Samus stepped up and said, "I need some good people on this team, and Peach. You're one of them." Peach smiled and stepped forward. She sat down in a chair behind Samus and Sonic stepped up. "Ok, I'm gonna go with Meta Knight!" He exclaimed. "Oh great, another stupid smiling face…" Meta Knight said as he gloomily took his seat.

Olimar stepped up and smiled at Lucas. "You're on my team Lucas!" Lucas smiled and stepped up. "First round." Lucas muttered. "Who would have thought?" He sat down and Kirby stepped up.

"HIIIII!" Kirby yelled happily as he waved his arms. "Pikachu! I choose you!" Kirby yelled with a grin. Ash facepalmed instantly. "Wow. Just wow," he said through his hand. Pikachu ran over and took a seat, and Ness stepped up.

"According to my calculations, my team would be 73 percent stronger with Lucario on my team, so Lucario, get over here." Lucario floated over using psychic powers and hovered over his chair.

Pit stepped up and grinned. "I'm gonna pick Toon Link for my team!" he yelled as Toon Link walked over and sat down.

"Next up is Marth!" Seast announced, as Marth had gotten lost in Minecraft Pocket Edition while he was waiting. "Oh, right, yeah…" Marth stammered as he tried to remember what he was doing. "Oh, right! Ike, you're on my team." Ike walked over and Luigi stepped up.

Luigi looked at Sheik and Sheik nodded. "Sheik, you are on my team, alright?" Luigi said, trying to sound normal. Sheik walked forward and took his seat without even an acknowledgement. Seast look at him and Luigi and smiled. "Hmm.. interesting." He muttered under his breath.

Seast then yelled out, "Snake is the final captain. Go ahead and choose Snake." Snake walked up and looked at Mewtwo. "On my team Mewtwo." He said confidently. Mewtwo teleported over and took his seat.

Seast looked at the clock on the Wii home menu, and thought to himself, "Hmm.. this is taking too long. Let's speed things up." Seast pushed a button on his wristband and time seemed to go in high speed. The room flew by as captain stood up and Smashers and invitees walked over. Finally, as time returned to normal, there was no one else to be chosen. Seast looked at the Players and smiled. 'Alright, we have our teams. "Time to actually move on the fun part." With that, he snapped his fingers and everyone in the room disappeared.

Teams!

Red team: Fox, Falco, Diddy Kong, Dr. Mario, Krystal, Slippy, Cole, Hollyleaf, Ryan, K.K. Slider, Midbus, Skull Kid.

Yellow team: Yoshi, Mario, Captain Falcon, Young Link, Birdo, Shinx, Bowser Jr., Spyro, Baby Mario, Cynder, Baby Luigi, Kazooie

Rainbow team: Zelda, Link, Jigglypuff, Roy, Impa, Malon, Andross, Katniss, Katara, Amy, Mimi, Korra

Orange team: Samus, Peach, Nana, Mr. Game and Watch, May, Dixie Kong, Rosalina, Flora, Jessie, Emmy, Wumba, Toon Zelda

Blue Team: Sonic, Meta Knight, Wolf, Ganondorf, Tails, Porky, Knuckles, Layton, Shadow, Luke, Dovewing

Brown Team: Olimar, Lucas, Bowser, Wario, Louie, Meowth, Blaze, Jet, Fi, Lionblaze, Eagun Poole

Pink Team: Kirby, Pikachu, Diddy Kong, Waddle Dee, Magolor, Mew, Slime, Fawful, O'Chunks, Luma, Teeny Sanguini

Purple Team: Ness, Lucario, Ash, Deoxys, Jeff, Manaphy, Nathan, Jayfeather, Count Bleck, Corvus, Dr. Eggman

White Team: Pit, Toon Link, Popo, Issac, Knuckle Joe, Aang, Banjo, Gruntilda, Zuko, James

Green Team: Luigi, Sheik, Pichu, Daisy, Toad, Groose, Creeper, Mumbo, Big the Cat, Ron Weasly, Peeta

Indigo Team: Marth, Ike, R.O.B., Samurai Goroh, Nabooru, Dark Pit, Dark Link, Sora, Ghirahim, Riku, Klungo

Black Team: Snake, Mewtwo, King Dedede, Dark Samus, Petey Piranha, Waluigi, Tom Nook, Harry Potter, Silver, Enderman, Dimentio


	5. Chapter 5

Seast: Probably the shortest chapter yet, and most of the words are form the listing of the teams. Twice. Oh well. I'm working very hard on chapter 6, I finished with the 3rd team. Link, take it away.

Link: Seast does not own anything except himself and the storyline

Seast: At least you didn't complain. If you review, you get a plushie of some dead guys head. -whispers come from the background- Wait, what? That's illegal? -turns back to the audience- If you review you get a Fox plushie! Much better that way, huh? Back to the story!

Chapter 5

Teams:

Red team: Fox, Falco, Diddy Kong, Dr. Mario, Krystal, Slippy, Cole, Hollyleaf, Ryan, K.K. Slider, Midbus, Skull Kid.

Yellow team: Yoshi, Mario, Captain Falcon, Young Link, Birdo, Shinx, Bowser Jr., Spyro, Baby Mario, Cynder, Baby Luigi, Kazooie

Rainbow team: Zelda, Link, Jigglypuff, Roy, Impa, Malon, Andross, Katniss, Katara, Amy, Mimi, Korra

Orange team: Samus, Peach, Nana, Mr. Game and Watch, May, Dixie Kong, Rosalina, Flora, Jessie, Emmy, Wumba, Toon Zelda

Blue Team: Sonic, Meta Knight, Wolf, Ganondorf, Tails, Porky, Knuckles, Layton, Shadow, Luke, Dovewing

Brown Team: Olimar, Lucas, Bowser, Wario, Louie, Meowth, Blaze, Jet, Fi, Lionblaze, Eagun Poole

Pink Team: Kirby, Pikachu, Diddy Kong, Waddle Dee, Magolor, Mew, Slime, Fawful, O'Chunks, Luma, Teeny Sanguini

Purple Team: Ness, Lucario, Ash, Deoxys, Jeff, Manaphy, Nathan, Jayfeather, Count Bleck, Corvus, Dr. Eggman

White Team: Pit, Toon Link, Popo, Issac, Knuckle Joe, Aang, Banjo, Gruntilda, Zuko, James

Green Team: Luigi, Sheik, Pichu, Daisy, Toad, Groose, Creeper, Mumbo, Big the Cat, Ron Weasly, Peeta

Indigo Team: Marth, Ike, R.O.B., Samurai Goroh, Nabooru, Dark Pit, Dark Link, Sora, Ghirahim, Riku, Klungo

Black Team: Snake, Mewtwo, King Dedede, Dark Samus, Petey Piranha, Waluigi, Tom Nook, Harry Potter, Silver, Enderman, Dimentio

Voted off: None yet

The Smahsers looked around at their surroundings. They were in a massive room with white walls and flooring.

"Where the heck are we!?" Bowser yelled. "I wanna hurry up and win the freaking money already!"

Tom Nook looked at the flooring and walls. "Hmm, this is very nice, yes. I think I can copy this and sell it for 5,000 bells, yes." Diddy Kong walked up and stared in amazement. "wow, you're even better at ripping people off than me! How do you do it?" Diddy asked in amazement. Tom Nook, who had taken offense, pulled an axe out of his pocket and threatened, "You call my cheap prices a ripoff one more time and I'll cut your tail off and sell it back for 10,000 bells." Diddy smartly chose to run away, but muttered, "Cheapskate," as he walked by. Tom pulled out his axe and was about to bring it down on the unsuspecting Diddy, but the axe disappeared and Seast appeared with it, floating above the smashers.

"I would advise you not to do that Nook, or we could have a problem on our hands. Seast threw the axe back and Smashers jumped back as the axe flew towards Tom. Tom cowered, but the axe stopped itself right before him and fell with a clattering ring. Tom tentatively picked it up and put it back in his pocket.

Seast motioned for quiet, as the crowd had started worriedly chattering, and it quickly fell silent. "As I was saying," Seast said, "I have some rules I need to share. First of all, I need to tell you about the challenge types. There will be Immunity, Reward, and Solo challenges. In Immunity challenges, each team will compete in a challenge and the bottom 4 teams will have to vote someone off. In Reward challenges, All teams will compete in a challenge and the top 3 teams will win a prize. In Solo challenges, any team that didn't win a challenge the past 2 days will have to send one team member and the 2 teams' members will compete in a challenge against each other. The winner will win immunity from the next elimination, and the loser will be immediately voted off. If you are voted off, you cannot come back in the game, unless a certain event occurs. There will also be super challenges, but we'll cross that barrier when we get there. Eventually, there will be repickings of teams and new teams will be formed. The numbers of the teams will drop each time, but the number of players on each eam will always be 11 or 12 so keep that in mind. I'm also going to give each team a chest with some basic supplies in it. You will never know what you are about to encounter, or whose universe it's from. The more diversity of your team, the more prepared you will be. Inside your chest you will find a few pages of a wildlife handbook that I tore apart and scattered in the chests, a map, a compass, a pile of wood, enough food for a day, enough water for a day, and a spare change of clothes for everyone on your team. I've also included the most important tool to you, a small wristwatch. Each button on the wristwatch will do different things, but that is for you to find out. It can show the time, date, weather, temperature, weather forecast, track wildlife, give info about challenges, and lots more. When your watch glows white, it's receiving an update to your info app, and it would be wise to check it. Captains get another app that give information about your team members, such as name, date fo birthday, height, strength, weaknesses, fears, and alliences. Team members, fear the leaders, they are your most powerful enemy or ally. Now, I think it's time to jump in, don't you say?" Suddenly, a mist enveloped the Smashers and they disappeared.

Teams:

Red team: Fox, Falco, Diddy Kong, Dr. Mario, Krystal, Slippy, Cole, Hollyleaf, Ryan, K.K. Slider, Midbus, Skull Kid.

Yellow team: Yoshi, Mario, Captain Falcon, Young Link, Birdo, Shinx, Bowser Jr., Spyro, Baby Mario, Cynder, Baby Luigi, Kazooie

Rainbow team: Zelda, Link, Jigglypuff, Roy, Impa, Malon, Andross, Katniss, Katara, Amy, Mimi, Korra

Orange team: Samus, Peach, Nana, Mr. Game and Watch, May, Dixie Kong, Rosalina, Flora, Jessie, Emmy, Wumba, Toon Zelda

Blue Team: Sonic, Meta Knight, Wolf, Ganondorf, Tails, Porky, Knuckles, Layton, Shadow, Luke, Dovewing

Brown Team: Olimar, Lucas, Bowser, Wario, Louie, Meowth, Blaze, Jet, Fi, Lionblaze, Eagun Poole

Pink Team: Kirby, Pikachu, Diddy Kong, Waddle Dee, Magolor, Mew, Slime, Fawful, O'Chunks, Luma, Teeny Sanguini

Purple Team: Ness, Lucario, Ash, Deoxys, Jeff, Manaphy, Nathan, Jayfeather, Count Bleck, Corvus, Dr. Eggman

White Team: Pit, Toon Link, Popo, Issac, Knuckle Joe, Aang, Banjo, Gruntilda, Zuko, James

Green Team: Luigi, Sheik, Pichu, Daisy, Toad, Groose, Creeper, Mumbo, Big the Cat, Ron Weasly, Peeta

Indigo Team: Marth, Ike, R.O.B., Samurai Goroh, Nabooru, Dark Pit, Dark Link, Sora, Ghirahim, Riku, Klungo

Black Team: Snake, Mewtwo, King Dedede, Dark Samus, Petey Piranha, Waluigi, Tom Nook, Harry Potter, Silver, Enderman, Dimentio

Voted off: None yet

Read and review! Flames are unappreciated, but good for roasting stray creepers, so I can still find a use for it :p Next part coming soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
